villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frogs (Frogs)
The Frogs are the titular main antagonists of the 1972 horror film of the same name. Their vocal sound effects were provided by the late Gene Corso. Biography The wildlife photographer named Pickett Smith takes photographs of the local flora and fauna as he travels through a swamp surrounding an island containing the Crockett family's wealthy mansion estate in a canoe. It is also clearly understood throughout the swamp that there are many indicators of pollution. After Clint Crockett unintentionally tips over Smith's canoe, he and his sister named Karen accompany Smith to the family mansion where he meets the entire Crockett family. Jason intends to spend the next day enjoying both the 4th of July and the consecutive birthday celebrations of his own. Because of the mutually strong aversion to the fauna around the mansion, Grover is sent by Jason so as to spray a substance used for destroying the frogs. Pickett later finds out that there was the snakebitten corpse of Grover in the swamp. In spite of this warning, Jason carries on with his celebrations the next day. Early next morning, Michael Martindale sets out to check on a possible downed telephone line. He unintentionally shoots himself in the leg and is rendered motionless by strange white moss hanging down from the surrounding trees. He is then killed by the tarantulas after they have descended from the branches. Back on the estate, Kenneth is sent into the greenhouse by Iris Martindale so as to collect flowers for a decorative display. As he brings the flowers together, he is unable to observe dozens of tokay geckos that enter behind him. The geckos swarm over the stacked shelves, knocking over many jars of poisonous chemicals, and he is asphyxiated by the resulting toxic gas. Seeing the animals constituting danger, Pickett puts forward the idea that everyone should leave the island for consideration, but Jason is determined that his birthday celebration will be ruined by nothing. Meanwhile, while chasing after a butterfly, Iris has a fear of snakes and baby alligators along her path, and fearfully falls into a swamp, where leeches latch on to her. She manages to disengage a few and remove them, but she falls down near a rattlesnake. Then, she is immediately bitten and killed by a rattlesnake. Stuart comes to find her, but he falls into the swamp and the alligators then eat him. On the advice of Pickett, Charles and Maybelle are determined to leave along with Kenneth's fiancée by the name of Bella Garrington. Clint takes them to the other side of the lake in his speedboat. Clint stays behind and searches for the accessible grocery store while the others walk on. A flock of birds immediately appear, and they run off behind a building; even though it remains a mystery what has happened to them, a strewn-open suitcase is seen later. Clint finds out that his boat is untethered and swims to reach it, but he is then killed in the water by a cottonmouth snake. He is almost rescued by Jenny, but she gets stuck in the mud and an alligator snapping turtle then kills her. Karen and Pickett are determined to leave with Clint and Jenny's children, leaving Jason behind, as he is unwilling to join them. They go across the lake in Pickett's canoe, being faced with an alligator and water snakes by chance. Pickett then kills them with the boat paddle and a shotgun. After some time, they make it shoreward and reach the road where they are seen hitching a ride with a woman and her son. She lets them know that she is heading to Jefferson City and has not been seeing a single person or car on the road every day, while the boy shows them a huge frog that he has been taking from summer camp. Later that night, Jason witnesses countless frogs breaking into the house and staring at him. Looking all over the room at his stuffed animal trophies have been added to his tension, so he then falls out of his wheelchair and collapses, apparently from a sudden occurrence of coronary thrombosis, with the croaking frogs hopping all over his deceased body. Lights everywhere in the entire mansion have ultimately flickered out. It is revealed after the ending credits that an animated frog hops into frame with a human hand in its mouth, gulps it loudly, and then hops out of frame. Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Titular Category:Nameless Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hostile Species Category:Strategic Category:Amoral Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful